children of eden
by snake eater2101
Summary: I thought that I knew everything about how life worked but I was wrong, there's a bigger picture and I'm a part of it. Rated T for language and violence.


**children of eden**

**a bleach fanfiction **

**by snake eater2101**

**bleach is owned by tite kubo**

It was a late summer night in the rainforest and most animals were asleep, but others were out enjoying the night, a flying frog was hanging onto a tree looking up at the couldy sky hopeing that it would rain soon.

As the frog watched the sky for a while he begain to think it was hopeless to look to the sky for something to happen, the frog was about to get down from the tree that he was on when he heard a noise, a noise that was getting closer and closer, but to the frog it didn't make any sense because the noise sounded like it was coming from the sky?

It sounded like something...falling, falling fast! and it was!

It shot through the cloudy sky like a bullet and hit the ground was an earth-shattering crash, then lit up like a star!

The frog and evrything else for miles around shielded there eyes from the onslaught of light after the light died down all was quite, the frog took the quite as a sign to see what was going on he leaped over to where the mysterious thing had landed.

It was strange, whatever it must have went through many trees as it went down but for some reason none of the trees were missing branches but insted there was a weird silver mist around them, then there was the mysterious thing itself watch turned out to be a woman... a silver woman.

She stood at five feet tall with a slim build, luscious lips, glowing pink eyes, long shiny silver hair that went past her knees that was same color as her naked body.

The frog looked at the woman in confusion, no knowing what to make of her, he wanted to stop staring at the strange human and go find water, but she was so unearthly he couldn't help but stare.

Almost like she could hear his thought's she disappeared and reappeared right in front of him with her hands put together like a bowl and said "form."

Her hands glowed and just like that she had water in her hands, the frog was too thirsty to think straight and quickly climbed into her hands to soak in the cool water.

The woman looked at how happy the frog was and smiled, she looked up at the sky with a look of determination knowing what she had to do next.

Elsewhere

"**What** **will** **the** **order** **be in?**"

"**The order** **will be** **Aura** **-** **Terra** **Jokull** **Xylia,** **fino,** **Chronos,** **you then Dusk and Dwan,** **Eva Thana and** **Ashling** **will wake latter but Chronos will know when they do, Rai."**

**"Isn't** **this** **exciting Jokull!"**

**"Yes it is sister, excuse** **me a** **moment** **xylia** **im going** **to** **talk to Aura."**

**"Ok Jokull** **what about** **you,** **aren't** **you** **happy** **Le"**-"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up!"

"Come on Ichigo wake up," Yuzu called in her usual happy voice, but Ichigo wasn't moving, so she tried shaking him.

"Hmmm...5 more minutes." he grunted.

yuzu was annoyed, she was just about to walk out of the room when she heard Karin walk in, "Is he up yet?"

"No he's not.'' Yuzu huffed.

"Then let me do it." Karin said.

She walked over to the window grabbed the curtains and said "Ichigo it's 9:30, it's time to wake up!" and with that she pulled the curtains open and let the light shine into the room.

Ichigo let out a loud grunt, "All right, all right i'll get up."

"It's about time."

karin said as she left Ichigo and Yuzu alone in the room.

"Guess i better get out of bed.'' Ichigo said, as he was getting up he realized something, his Dad didn't try to wake him up today.

"Yuzu how come Dad didn't wake me up?"

"Oh he tried but karin told him not to, becouse since we're on a ship she thought you might knock hime overboard."

"And he listened?"

Yuzu shook head "not until she kicked him in the face," she said sighing, "then he started yelling about how his little Karin was being mean, she called him a stupid father then they started fighting and then Karin stoped for a minute asked me to wake you up and bring you breakfast and...wait a minute breakfast!"

Yuzu half shouted, Ichigo sat on the bed whiping the sleep from his eyes and watching his sister scramble to the tray on the dresser at the end of the room, she grabed it quickly set it on the table in front of the tv.

He walked over to the couch sat down and took the lid off, inside the tray was a normal breakfast with eggs, bacon, tost and glass of orange juice.

"This look good Yuzu thank's." he giving her a small smile,

"Oh no problem Ichigo, so how did you sleep last night?" she casually asked Ichigo making him twitch.

"Fine" he lied.

"Well that's good, well it doesn't look like your going back to sleep so I'm going to find Karin and Dad ok?" Yuzu said getting up.

" All right Yuzu."

As soon as the door closed he started to think about the voices he heard in his sleep, "I wonder what that muffled name was...wait how did i know it was a name?" He thought, but no sooner had he thought that...

**-!**

"Ugh!" Ichigo fell on the floor writhing in pain as it boomed in his head leving him with a ringing noise in his left ear.

When the pain sttoped he got up off the floor and looked fine but something was wrong, he wanted to figer out what just happend, but it was like another part of him, a stronger part of him wanted nothing more then to get away from these thoughts.

He decided to stop and think about this latter, it was getting late anyway.

After he ate, and got dressed he went to find his family.

After he found them they talked, they had lunch then they went to go look for something to do.

Whatever details there were in between Ichigo was barley paying any attention, at least on the inside.

The ringing noise that was in his left ear had spread to his right ear and it was starting to mess with his head.

To Ichigo it was like he was half awake, images were blurry noises were muffled and he could barley feel anything, after what seemed like an an eternity of stumbling around he finaly felt something, he could feel himself fall from a long distence then slamed into something, whatever it was it hit him so hard that that everything went blank.

The first thing that he felt return to him was his sence of touch, and he felt glass? it felt like he was in a kneeling postin and his arms were holding him up,

When I fell I must have used my arms to save my self.

He thought, as he was thinking his sight started coming back. It started as shapes but when it finished he was looking at glass and reflected in the glass were skyscrapers?

He looked around that was all he saw skyscrapers and sky.

There's only one place this could be my inner world?

Ichigo thought with wide eyes but how, I thought it vanished along with my powers...wait was that skyscraper always like that!?

Ichigo thought as he looked at a skyscraper to the right of him, it was just like any of the others but with one exception, a portion of the glass was like a giant tv screen, the screen was on but it was filled with static .

Ichigo's mind raced trying to figure what's going on.

That must have been how Zangetsu and the hollow always knew what I was doing... o course!

"Zangetsu!... hollow!" Ichigo shouted but there was no answer.

Gess not.

But thoughts were interrupted as his face smacked against the glass.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed, I forgot I was holding my self up.

As he was picking him self up off the ground he noticed something odd, his eyes were changing colors?

His hazel eyes had turned blue and were turning green.

"Green...just like hers."

Ichigo mumbled as his eyes closed, when he opened his eyes, again world was replaced with a beach and he was holding a baby?

For some reason he was not bothered by the change of scenery, he just decided to focus on the baby. The baby was a girl with orange hair, ivory skin and sea green eyes, she was coverd in cloth and looked only about a month old.

She looks so innocent and defenseless as she looked up at him with a smile on her face, her happiness was so infectious he couldn't help but smile back at her.

Why does it feel like i would do anything just to keep this girl happy? like sh-.

But Ichigo was snapped from his musings when he heard the baby choke out a noise, he looked down and saw her face scrunched up it looked like she was about to cry, he tried to comfort her but it didn't work and she let out a lould cry "waaaaaaaa!

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that he was dressed in his swim trunks and just getting out of The pool?

"Why am I here, where's the baby." Ichigo wispered.

"Ichigo! are you ok, you look a little pale?" Karin asked as she walked up to him

"I'm fine Karin." He lied.

As he started to walk away the ringing came back as if reacting to his lie and he stoped in his tracks. "you know Karin my head hurts a bit I'm going to lay down k" he said and walked away before she could say any thing.

Ichigo walked to his room as fast as he could, when he got there he changed out of his swim-trunks and into some normal clothes, once he did he laid down on his bed and tried to figure out what was goin on.

This doesn't feel like something soul-reaper related so i'll have to do something myself.

So he did the only thing he could think of...stare at the wall and try to ignore it! and for a while that actually worked, he just laid there starring at the wall for hours at least he was pretty sure because even though he was staring at the wall in front of him he could see the window out of the corner of his eye.

He could see it get darker out side he wondered what time it was but he didn't risk checking out because the ringing had transformed into painful spasms, and to make matters worse he felt tired, normally this would be a thing so he could sleep though the pain.

But every fiber of his being was screaming at him to stay awake, so in one final effort to stop himself from falling asleep he bit down hard on his bottom lip like his life depened on it, instantly he felt less tired and the spasms turned into a small headache again, as he let out a muffled scream he felt hot red liquid gush into his mouth.

At least it worked.

He was about to get up to spit the blood out of his mouth when yuzu came in. "Hey Ichigo Karin said you weren't feeling good so I came to check on you, and because you haven't haven't eaten since lunch i thought you might be hungry so i brought you some food."

Ichigo didn't want to worry Yuzu so he quickly gulped down all the blood in his mouth.

Yuck.

He thought as he put on a fake smile. "Thanks for the food Yuzu...and I'm fine it's just a little headache."

Yuzu nodded her head in understanding and locked eyes with him for a full minute before saying "Ok but remember to call if your not feeling good ok Ichigo?"

"Alright."

"Good." she said with a content smile, she set the tray down and left the room.

As soon as the door closed he got up he rushed to the bathroom to wash the bitter taste of blood out of his mouth. after that he went over to the tray of food that Yuzu brought him and took the lid off, now he was sure there was other thing's on the tray but all he wanted was the apple. he eyed for second feeling a ping of nostalgia he quickly grabed it and started eating it.

after he was finshed he fell on to his bed because felt tired again, except this time nothing he did worked and had no choice but to let sleep take him.

**FLASH**

**"This is wrong their choice ye had no right!" **

**"Right or wrong it had to be done."**

**FLASH**

**"Do you always come in through the roof ?" **

**"Nea some times ah use the door."**

**FLASH**

**"You don't like them?"**

**"Nea boot ah could learn to"**

**FLASH**

**"Don't over work yourself."**

**FLASH**

**"She's beautiful"**

**FLASH**

**"Like what you see."**

**FLASH**

**"Iove you."**

**FLASH **

**"find her please!"**

**FLASH**

**"Mehr!"**

Ichigo shot up out of bed, his body covered in sweat and he couldn't breathe.

what's going on, why can't i breathe! he thought as he ran out of his room to the door the led to the ships deck, when the door opened he saw that he was alone.

Good I don't think I can deal people right now. He sighed as he leaned on the deck railing.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"It's all gone." he whispered. the headache, drowsiness, the spasms, they were all gone and he felt perfect, but Ichigo didn't no what to think, all he had were questions and no answers.

whats happening to m- Ichigo froze mid thought as he felt two hands grab him by the shoulders

"Its time ta wake oop Athair!" she stated as she pushed him overboard.

A**/N: and thats chapter one. I hope you guys liked it, please feel free to review. regardless, this is going to be a mega crossover with lots series making cameo's at one point or another. I ended up not putting this in with crossovers because I couldn't think of one series that it stays with for too long so I just put in with normal bleach. let me now what you guys thought later.**


End file.
